Vending machines which include a water tank, such as a vending machine for dispensing hot coffee or cocoa, are installed so as to be connected to a source of city water. There is a need for vending machine of this nature having a self-contained water supply. Thus, coffee or some other beverage made from pure bottled water has a different flavor as compared with the chlorinated water available from a municipal water supply. A second factor in connection with the need for a system of this nature is that some localities where it is desired to have a system of this nature do not have any municipal water system.